


Finding a Family

by sammie4282003



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: The sister of a highly respected, and renowned FBI agent meets a NCIS agent, and somehow ends up helping solve a case, and maybe more. I am altering the times.NCIS characters from season 1 and 2, but Criminal Minds characters from 3-5 & 7, because I like Caitlin, and also I love Emily.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Original Female Character(s), Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCIS or Criminal Minds, I only own the OCs. If tou like this story please comment, I welcome any criticism.  
> Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1**

_“Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what.” -Unknown_

To clear her mind, Celestina would go on a run. However, it was more dangerous for her to run now, because she had just been dropped off in the center of Washington DC, by her father. He had just told her to find her older brother, and that she was Spencer’s problem now. Her brother, Spencer worked for the FBI, and he still didn’t know that she was in DC. Celestina, or Celeste had found a hotel room for $50 a night, and because she had gotten a full ride to college, and she had already graduated, she had about $20,000 in the bank. 

**Celestina’s POV**

I have PhDs in criminology, psychology, and Forensic Science, also I had a degree in pre-med. When I was walking down to the Starbucks near her hotel, with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ by J.K. Rowling in her soft, brown leather messenger bag, I saw a man, looking shady, but I ignored him. I had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and an IQ 0f 180. Spencer, my brother, had an IQ of 187. While Spencer dresses like a grandfather, I was dressed in a pair of black sparkling Doc Marten combat boots, skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt with a Star Wars logo on it, the Harry Potter pendant Spencer got me for my last birthday, and a flannel shirt over the tee-shirt. I have been in DC for two days so far. Walking into the Starbucks, I got in line. The shady guy came in behind me and got in line. 

The man in front of me looked like he was a veteran, probably a marine, judging by his posture, he had a ‘don’t mess with me’ look, similar to the picture that Spence had shown me of his boss, who was like Spencer’s surrogate father. This man was six feet tall, just four inches taller than me. He wore a pair of khakis, a polo shirt, with a white undershirt, and a black sport-coat. The lady at the counter smiled, and waved at him, pointing to the counter. So he was a regular. 

I walked over to the counter, and smiled at the cashier. “Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, please,” I ordered. 

“5 dollars, miss,” She told me, and I passed over a gift card, and I went over to wait at a table. I sat down and pulled out my book, to start reading, when the man that was in front of me, appeared out of nowhere.

“May I sit?” he asked me. I nodded. The man sat down, and just stared at me. 

“May I help you?” I asked him after about a minute. 

“Who are you?” He asked me. “I haven’t seen you before, and you didn’t order coffee, yet you are in a coffee shop. You also dress like you are in high school, but your eyes say that you have seen more than a high school student should, also appear to be very observant, by the way you scan everything.” 

“I just got to the area, I don’t drink caffeine, but love sugar, and I am high school age,” I responded, keeping personal information out of my reply. The man smirked at me, and I smiled slightly at him. He had a calming effect for me, my hands, which never stopped moving, except in the presence of Spencer, mom, or danger, were still. 

He held his hand out for me to shake, I took it. “Jethro Gibbs,” He introduced himself. 

“Celestina Reid,” I introduced myself. 

“Beautiful name,” he commented, I blushed slightly. “It is an old, powerful name.” 

“My mom used to be a Professor of Medieval Literature,” I told him. He nodded, and we waited for our orders. Once the lady called out both our orders, we sat back down. I read, and Jethro just watched the people rushing in and out of the shop. He finished before me. 

“Thank you for the company, not many people want to be in my presence,” he stated as he got up. 

“Anytime,” I told him, and he smiled at me, and started to walk out, when the shady guy pulled out a 9mm pistol, and pointed it at me. 

“Give me any of your valuables,” the guy ordered me. He probably thought that because I had Docs, that I was rich. 

I put my book in my bag, and realized that I had _War and Peace_ by Tolstoy in my bag, in the original Russian. Taking my bag by the strap, I swung it at the guy, and it hit him in the temples. He charged at me, and knocked me to the ground. On my way to the ground I swung my bag at his knees, and took him down with me. The collision with the ground knocked him unconscious. 

“Everyone freeze, NCIS!” I heard Jethro shout, and I relaxed, he wouldn’t let anyone get hurt. Police came pouring onto the scene, and Jethro helped me up, and I followed him to his car. “Hop in, I’ll take you home.” 

“Thank you,” I told him. 

“Tell me about yourself, and what book is in your bag?” he asked me , as the police brought the man out in handcuffs. He had a deep purple bruise on his temple area. 

“I am sixteen, and I have degrees in Criminology, Psychology, Forensic Science, and Pre-med. Two days ago, my dad dropped me off and told me to find my brother, and that I was his problem now. My brother works with the FBI,” I told the agent, as he drove calmly. “I have _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ and _War and Peace_.” He laughed at that. He was going in the direction of my hotel, when he got a call, and roughly turned around, and raced off in the opposite direction. 

“I have a case, you said that you have a degree in Forensic Science, Criminology, and Psychology?” He asked me. I nodded. “Well Celeste, you want to help out?” 

“Yes please!” I exclaimed, and he grinned, and sped up, while swerving lanes. 


	2. Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the OCs, not the canon characters. I also own the plot, but not NCIS or Criminal Minds.  
> If you like this story, please leave a comment. I take all criticisms.

**Chapter 2**

_ “Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.” -Victor Hugo _

**Gibb’s POV**

I have to admit, I am intrigued by Celestina, she was so smart, in fact she reminded him of his dead daughter, Kelly, in a way. Both of them were smart beyond their years, gutsy, and capable. It has been almost 15 years since her and Shannon’s deaths. We drove for about three hours, to Norfolk, Virginia. 

“What is the case?” She asked me. 

“A Medic, Sargent Samantha Smith, went missing three days ago, 6 hours ago, her body turned up in the water just off of Virginia Beach. Our job is to find out if there was foul play, or if a dedicated medic, who just got home from a cruise on the USS Dewey left of her own accord,” I informed her, she nodded. I passed her a knife. One of my rules was ‘never go anywhere without a knife’. She threw me a small smile, and strapped the knife sheath to her waist, just underneath her shirt.

“Am I going to get a gun as well?” She asked me. 

“If I have a say, yes. Especially since you are legally allowed to carry, and I can teach you how to shoot, after all, I was a sniper,” I responded. “I will have to talk to the director about taking you on as an agent. I know the record for the youngest agent now is held by the FBI for a 21 year old, about four years ago.” 

“Yeah, that would be my brother,” She informed me, looking down. 

“What is the age difference?” I asked, as I got on the exit to Virginia Beach. 

“Eight years. Our dad took me when I was 2, and Spencer 10. He moved me to Maine, and remarried. I only got to see my brother for two months out of every year, when dad would leave me at Mom’s house in Vegas. At the end of the summer, he would take me away again. This tradition stopped when Spencer got into the FBI. Since then we have called once a week, and video calls once a month,” She admitted. I could tell she felt some kind of guilt. 

“It is alright, kiddo, we will talk about this more later, now, keep your head up, and you will be fine,” I told her. She grinned. We got out of my car, and I put on my NCIS jacket, and tossed her one. I also tossed her a hat. Celeste nodded her appreciation, and left her bag in the car. We walked up to Ducky.

“What have we got here, Duck?” I asked, as Celeste bent down, to get a better look of the body. 

“She had been dead about seven hours, and from the look of her, I’d venture to sat, this was murder,” Ducky informed me, and he looked questioningly at Celeste, and I shook my head, he nodded and continued to examine the body. I looked up to see the rest of my team there. 

“DiNozzo, shoot, Kate, sketch, McGee, measure,” I barked. My team hopped right to work, Tony with the pictures, Kate drawing, and bagging everything, and Tim measuring the crime scene. Palmer was staring at Celestina, as I tossed her a pair of gloves. She caught them without looking, and put them on, so she could further examine the body. 

“It looks like she has had intercourse, I am guessing she was raped, unless she had a date the night she went missing,” Celeste called out, and looked up to see my team, staring at her. I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes I quite agree with the young lady,” Ducky voiced. I nodded, motioning for Celeste to continue, so she knew that she could speak if she wanted to. 

“The water has destroyed a lot of the external data, but the internal should be fine. It looks like she was wearing makeup before she was tossed into the ocean, but it is unskillfully applied, so either she is bad at makeup, which is a possibility, or it was applied by a male. There are traces of what looks like, lipstick, on her eyelid, and eyeliner on her lips, but they would have to be tested in a Forensics lab to be sure.” She took cotton swabs, and ran them over the Sargent's lip’s and eyelids, and bagged them up. “Did you know that after you kiss someone, their DNA is on your lips for up to an hour afterwards?” She asked the person closest to her, which happened to be Tony at the time. 

“I might never kiss again,” Tony responded. 

“That would be a relief,” Kate jabbed at Tony, as she bagged up a lot of what was around the Sargent. Tony stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Are they always like this?” Celeste asked Tim. He nodded. 

“Unfortunately.”

“Ok, team, this is Celestina Reid, she is going to be tagging along for this case, and maybe become an agent. Respect her, or you will deal with me,” I told my team, with my hand on Celeste’s shoulder. My team nodded. “I am looking at you, DiNozzo!” I exclaimed. Tony was a good agent, but he had a dirty mind, and I did not want him to corrupt the girl that I was starting to think of as a daughter, which was weird, I barely knew her. 

“Yes Boss,” all three of my agents exclaimed. The agents broke, and started to pack everything up. Palmer put the body into Ducky’s truck, Tony, Kate, and McGee put all the equipment back into the NCIS truck, and Celeste handed me my coffee. I got into my car, and Celeste climbed into the passenger’s seat. The other three of my agents climbed into the truck. We all drove back to NCIS headquarters. 

**Tony’s POV**

“Wow, I have never seen Gibbs so accommodating or protective over someone,” Kate exclaimed. 

“How old do you think she is?” I asked my two partners. 

“She looks like she is about eighteen, but she knows more than I do,” McGee answered me. 

“I think that she is seventeen,” Kate told McGee and I. 

“He seems almost parental, over her,” I commented. The other two nodded, as I drove the truck back to headquarters. 

**Celestina’s POV**

We drove two hours back to DC, and pulled into a garage, where Gibbs parked in a spot that had his name on it ‘Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs’. He climbed out , and motioned for me to get out as well. I did, and he walked me into the building, showing his ID, and vouching for me. He lead up to an elevator, and he had a retinal scan, and we walked into the elevator. 

“Do all of the doors have retinal scans?” I asked Gibbs, who shook his head. 

“Some have fingerprint readers,” He replied. I nodded, and we walked into the bullpen, when the doors opened. Gibbs motioned for me to sit in his chair. “Don’t touch my computer, you don’t have clearance, right now. I am going to have a word with Director Vance.” I nodded, and pulled out  _ War and Peace _ and began to reread it, but this time, challenging my understanding of the Russian language, while Gibbs went up the stairs, and disappeared down some hallways. 


	3. New Agent

**Chapter 3**

_ “Do the best you can until you know better. Then when you know better, do better.” -Maya Angelou _

**Gibb’s POV**

I knocked on Director Vance’s door, “Come in,” he called. I walked in to see him, looking over Celeste’s FBI file. “Ah, Gibbs, just the man I wanted to see.”

“What can I do for you, sir?” I asked. 

“I want to recruit someone for your team, I think that she would be a great addition,” Vance told me. 

“Is it Celestina Reid, sir?” I asked. He nodded. 

“How did you know, Gibbs?” He asked. 

“She is downstairs,” I told him, and he looked shocked. “I ran into her at the coffee shop that I normally go to, and she took down a would be robber, with a couple well placed hits with a book. I questioned her a little, her brother is in the FBI, age 26, both are certified geniuses, and she has three PhDs, one in Criminology, one in Forensic Science, and one in Psychology, as well as a BA in Pre-med.” 

“She has quite the impressive record, she could do almost all the positions on your team, profiler, forensics, and assistant M.E,” he commented. I just nodded. “What do you think of her?”

“She is smart, intuitive, and compassionate. I think that she would be a great addition to my team,” I told Vance, truthfully. NCIS was not as formal as the FBI or CIA, because we were constantly being called to crime scenes, and working in the field. 

“I will start the paperwork, and in about an hour I want you to bring her with you, I want to meet her before everything is finalized,” Vance told me. I nodded my thanks and left the room. I was going to have a fourth person on my team, and this person, I didn’t get annoyed with.

**Celestina’s POV**

I looked up from my book to see the three other team members walk in, Tony saw me and looked scared. “What are you doing in Gibb’s seat?” he asked me in a panicked, almost scared voice. 

“What is wrong with me sitting here?” I retorted. 

“Gibbs never lets anyone sit at his desk, in fact, he barely sits there,” Tony answered. 

“Well what if he knows I am here?” I asked, while seeing Gibbs turn a corner, and come up behind Tony, none of the other two noticed him either. 

“And how could he know that you are in his chair?” Tony asked rhetorically.

“Because I am right behind you,” Gibbs said, making the three of them jump. I smiled, and Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head, I giggled at that. He also slapped both Kate and McGee, for not being aware of their surroundings. I made a move to stand up, and Gibbs motioned for me to follow him, which I did. 

We got into another elevator, and rode down to what looked like a Forensic Lab. When we went in, there was the happiest Goth that I had ever seen. 

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” she cried out happily. 

“Hello, Abby. I would like you to meet Celestina Reid, Celeste, meet Abby Sciuto, our Forensic Scientist,” Gibbs introduced us. “Abby, Celeste had a PhD in Forensic Science.”

“That is so cool,” Abby told me, and I smiled. 

“She is going to be working with the team on this case, and hopefully more after this one,” Gibbs told Abby, and I nodded. 

“If the Director lets a seventeen year old on to the top team of NCIS,” I stated. Gibbs just had a smirk on his face. 

“Just wanted to introduce you two, because Celeste is going to spend time with both you and Ducky in this case. Bye Abby,” He stated, and led me back to the elevator, where we rode back up to the bullpen, and then climbed the stairs that Gibbs had gone up earlier. 

**Gibb’s POV**

I led her up to the Director’s office, and knocked, and entered. Vance looked up at me, then he looked at Celeste.

“Ah, Ms. Reid, please take a seat, you as well, Jethro,” Vance greeted us. We sat in the two chairs that he had in front of his desk. “Gibbs told me you had a very interesting morning, Ms. Reid.” She just nodded in response. “Truth be told, before I knew that Gibbs had brought you here, I was reading your FBI file, because I wanted to recruit you. Tell me, do you want to work for NCIS?”

“Yes sir,” she stated. I glanced at her, to see her relaxed posture, hands clasped in her lap, and a smile on her face. 

“Sign here please, and Jethro, sign here,” Vance told us, and we did. “You will be a probationary agent for about six weeks, or longer if Gibbs thinks that you need more time learning the ropes, after that you will be promoted to ‘Special Agent’.” She nodded, and he gave Celeste her NCIS credentials. 

“Director, if she is going to be working with my team, she will need at least the clearance that DiNozzo has,” I stated, as she put her credentials into a new leather wallet. “Also, she will need to carry a gun, and thus know how to shoot said gun, so may I teach her?” Vance nodded, before standing up, and we stood up as well. 

“Ms. Reid, it is a pleasure to welcome you to NCIS, clearance: Secret, assigned to Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs,” he stated, shaking her hand. 

“Thank you, sir,” She stated. I smiled, maybe this would be an agent that I didn’t have to headslap. 

“Dismissed,” Vance ordered, and I led her out of the room, and down the stairs. 

“You can work with me at my desk, til you get one,” I told her, and she nodded, setting her stuff down and started to write what she found and thought about the victim, and also coming up with a preliminary profile. The rest of the team gaped, as I went to the gun closet, got her a holster that had a spot for the knife that I gave her, and a  SIG-Sauer P228. “Alright, Celeste can you stand up, please?” She did and I smirked. “Team, I would like you to meet your new teammate, Dr. Celestina Reid.” 

“How old are you, kid?” Tony asked, coming up to her, and shaking her hand.

“I am seventeen,” Celeste stated. Tony gaped, and I smacked him upside the head. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Kate stated, shaking her hand. Celeste smiled. McGee just smiled and shook her hand. 

“Celeste, at 15 hundred hours, we are going to the gun range. McGee, Kate, DiNozzo, you guys can come as well,” I told them. They all nodded, and continued to work; I smiled. 


	4. First Day on the Job

**Chapter 4**

_ “There is no shame in not knowing something. The shame is not being willing to learn.” -Alison Croggon, The Naming _

**Gibb’s POV**

After about an hour, I sent Celeste down to Abby’s lab to run some tests, because she was getting tired, and I knew that being able to help Abby would help her feel more involved. She just nodded and went down to Abby’s lab. My plan was to leave her there for thirty minutes, then go down and check. While I waited, I took a look at her preliminary profile. It stated; Male, age 20-30, most likely white, middle to lower class, abused as a child by a female, military reject, trouble holding a job, average intelligence, most likely hates women based off of dump site, criminal record probable, and has a huge ego. 

‘Our new agent is good.’ I thought. “Kate, tell me if this seems like the right profile for our killer. White male, age range from 20-30, most likely middle or lower class. Abused by a female, thus hates females, rejected from the armed services, average intelligence,most likely has a criminal record, huge ego, and trouble holding a job,” I told her. 

“Seems right, where did you get that profile?” She asked me. Tony and McGee looked up with interest. 

“Celeste wrote it, and left it on my desk. McGee! Search for people in Virginia that live near Norfolk with criminal records and have been rejected by one of the branches of the armed service. DiNozzo! Check with the Sargent’s friends and family, see what kind of a person she was. Kate! Track her last known locations,” I ordered my team. Kate nodded.

“Yes boss,” both boys called in unison. I went out to the local convenience store, and got an extra-large Caf-Pow for Abby, coffee for me, and some candy and Gatorade for Celeste. After I got back to headquarters, I went down to the lab, to see Celeste running a blood sample through one of the machines.

“Abby! I found Rohypnol in her blood, and based off the amount, she was given it, about 48-72 hours ago, which is about the time she went missing!” Celeste exclaimed. 

“Good job, that is the fastest that the machine has gotten a reading,” Abby told Celeste. “Hi, Gibbs.”

“Hey Abs, Celeste,” I greeted, passing them their treats, Abby accepted hers with relish, and Celeste took hers and cast a grateful look my way, and I nodded. “Good job, Celeste.” She blushed at the praise. “Can I steal Celeste?”

“Yeah, I heard that you are going to take the team to the range,” Abby commented, I just nodded. She looked at Celeste, “Good luck, you are going to need it.” Celeste followed me out, and drank a swig of Gatorade, and tucked the candy into her bag. 

“Good job on the preliminary profile,” I complimented. She smiled and nodded her thanks. Her holster was on her belt, and the knife that I gave her was in it. “Besides shooting, cleaning, and assembling your gun, I will teach you hand-to-hand combat, and how to fight with knives.” 

“Yes, Gibbs,” She replied. I nodded, pleased that she did not use ‘sir’ or ‘boss’. Sir was for your CO, not you leading agent, and boss, well that is what the boys called me. Kate didn’t call me anything. If I ordered her to do something, she just nodded, and did it. We swung by the bullpen, and I motioned for my team to follow me. Everyone got up and followed me to the parking lot. 

“Tony, take the Sedan, I will take my car,” I instructed, and the team automatically split, Celeste coming with me, and the other two going with Tony. I smirked, it seemed Celeste either was uncomfortable with the others, or comfortable with my driving, possibly both. She climbed in after I had unlocked the car, and I started it up. My car was a black Dodge Charger, and it was my favorite car to drive, because almost no one pulled me over, because it looked like an undercover cop car.

After about five minutes, we arrived at my favorite outdoor gun range, where you bring your own ammo and gun. 

“Before we go to shoot, let me show you how to disassemble and reassemble your sidearm,” I told her. She nodded, and upholstered her weapon, and handed it to me. Her safety was on, which was good. “Have you ever shot a gun before?” 

“Yes, I have shot tin cans with my brother’s revolver, that he uses with the FBI,” she replied. I nodded, revolvers were easy to maintain, in fact, I have one in the small gun safe beside my bed. My SIG, I kept in the gun safe in my closet. Putting my thoughts aside, I taught my agent how to disassemble her gun, and assemble it. Then I made her try, which I secretly timed. 

“Two minutes is not bad for full disassembly and assembly,” I told her when she looked disappointed at herself. “With practice, it will take less time.” she nodded, and we climbed out of the car, and grabbed goggles and ear coverings. Celeste pulled her hair back, as did Kate. 

I set Celeste up, before ordering the others to start shooting, I had told Celeste to do her best, and I could see that she had textbook form, steady hands, and she followed through, but her aim was a little off. She was still doing better than McGee, but Celeste wasn’t just shooting at the head, she was also shooting at the heart, thoat, and from the looks of it, the arteries. This was one scary seventeen year old. Giving the order to stop shooting, I took a look at all their targets. Kate stayed pretty much in the head, Tony shot three holes, and just kept hitting them. McGee had two shots on the head, the others, around the target, enough to pass a gun qualifier. Celeste, for her first time, did really well. All but four of her shots hit the target somewhere. 

“Good job, team. Tomorrow after work we will be doing combat training, so bring a change of clothes. Also, this weekend, hopefully after this case is solved, we will be doing more training, after all, gun qualifications are right around the corner,” I informed my team. “Tomorrow we should have the results of the Autopsy from Ducky, and the rest of the Forensics from Abby, so tomorrow will be a busy day, have an early night.” 

Tony drove the rest of the team back to headquarters to pick up their stuff, and I motioned for Celeste to get in the car, which she did, and started munching on the candy. I drove her to the hotel that she was staying in, which was in a bad area. She climbed out and I got out as well. 

“You don’t have to walk me in,” she stated, rolling her eyes fondly. 

In the spur of the moment I decided something. “Come stay at my place, I have a guest bedroom that looks more comfortable than this place,” I told her, and she looked shocked. 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” she protected, but I almost glared at her, which she held for almost a minute before she gave in. “Fine.” I smirked, because I got my way. 

I walked her in and she led me to her room, where I see a duffel bag, a guitar case, and a suitcase. She started to pick up her luggage, but I beat her to it. Celeste picked up her guitar. We walked out back to my car, and I put her luggage in the trunk, and she put her guitar in the backseat, and we climbed into the car, and I started driving to my house.


	5. Author's Note

Should I make this story compliant with Scars? Please let me know what you guys think. If I do, NCIS will get involved in a case where Gwen is involved. Thanks, happy reading! 


	6. First Night

**Chapter 5**

_ “Death is lighter than a feather. Duty, heavier than a mountain.” -Robert Jordan, The Eye of the World _

**Celestina’s POV**

I loved Gibb’s house from the moment I saw it. His house was a giant craftsman style home, with a wrap around porch. The inside was very welcoming, with all the wood. The floor plan for the downstairs was very open, in fact, the only three doors in the downstairs were the bathroom, pantry, and basement doors. Gibbs led me up the stairs and to a hall that had four doors. 

“This one is my room, please knock before entering, this one will be yours, this is the bathroom, and the last one is the linen closet,” He informed me, pointing to each door in turn, and he walked into my room, and set down my luggage. “I would recommend making yourself comfortable, and unpacking, then you can take a shower before dinner.” I nodded at him, and he smiled, and left me in the room. 

I put my clothes in the drawers, and hung up my one dress in the closet, and put all my shoes in the closet. I also put my books on the bookshelf. The bed was freshly made, almost like he had known that he would have company. Pulling out my toiletries, I went into the bathroom, where there was a stand alone bowl tub, a stone spiral walk in shower,no glass, with a rain shower head. On the outside of the shower, there were five beautiful cast iron hooks, for towels. I checked in the linen closet, and found twelve fluffy, white towels, so I grabbed one and went to take a shower. 

Once I was done, I put on a pair of black leggings, and a red sweatshirt, with a pair of black socks. I walked downstairs to smell something delicious. Gibbs looked up from cooking, it seemed like his island had a range built into it. His lips went up a little, and I smiled at him. “I hope you are not a vegetarian,” he commented. He was making steak. 

“I’m not,” I assured him. 

“How done do you want it?” he asked. 

“Medium rare, please,” I asked, and he nodded, and looked at me approvingly. A timer went off, and I put on an oven mitt, and got out roasted asparagus and rolls from the oven. Gibbs nodded his thanks, and continued to baste the steak. After about two minutes, he took the steak out of the pan and let it rest for a few minutes, before putting them onto two plates, and he let me get my own rolls and asparagus. 

He gave me a fork, knife, and a bottle of Root Beer. I had given up caffeine and drinking soda regularly, but I still had some occasionally. We walked to a small table with our plates, and sat down. The two of us ate in silence. It was so good. “Thank you, Gibbs. The food is so good,” I told the agent. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. After we had finished, he took the plates to the sink. Then he went down to the basement, and he motioned for me to follow him, I followed, and in the basement was the wooden skeleton of a boat. 

I gaped at the majestic boat, I had building experience, but nothing like this. It was built out of cedar, and everything was hand done. “This is beautiful,” I told Gibbs, as I ran my hand over one of the beams. He smirked. 

“Do you have any building experience?” Gibbs asked me. 

“I have a little bit, but not anything like this. When I was a kid, I used to volunteer, we built decks, ramps, and stairs for people that need it. I loved building stuff, but we used power saws, drills, and screws,” I informed him. He motioned me over to him, and I went, he showed me how to use a razor blade to shave down the wood. Gibbs examined what I did, and he nodded for me to continue. We worked in harmony, him moving up the port side, me moving down the starboard side. 

We did this for about an hour, then he inspected my work. “Wow, you have a talent, Reid,” he complemented. I blushed. “Now go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow.” I nodded and walked up the basement stairs and up the next set of stairs, and up to my room. Once I was there, I got a text from Spencer, telling me he could not call this week, his team apparently had a cannibalistic satanist serial killer to catch. That saved me from having to tell him that I was working as an agent for NCIS. Spencer wanted me to do something boring, safe, and not worth my time, like being a doctor at a small town doctor’s office, or being a crime statistics analyst. Meanwhile, I preferred something with action, a bit of danger, and excitement.

When I was younger, my father signed me up for judo, and I progressed in it quickly. I was a 1st degree black belt when I left for college, and I haven’t been to a dojo since. Guessing through the kinds of scum that my new team handles, I will put my skills to good use coming up. Today I learned from Abby that Kate used to be Secret Service in the President's detail, Tony was a Baltimore homicide detective, and Tim went to MIT for undergraduate. Abby told me that Tim was not the best field agent, but put him in a room with computers, and he shines. That was one thing that I could never get the hang of, computers. I preferred to either have everything on my PDA, or to write everything down. It seemed like Gibbs was the same way, but I think he needs glasses. Gibbs is a little bit far sighted, maybe that is why he is a good sniper, at least according to Abby. 

I grabbed  _ The Hobbit _ by J.R.R Tolkien to read before bed. Nothing put me to sleep quicker than reading Tolkien. His writing just flowed, and it was like a lullaby.

**Gibb’s POV**

‘Celeste had talent’ he thought. Normally he would never let anyone touch his boat, but she was the exception. He had started building boats after his wife and daughter died. He had built two so far, the  _ Kelly _ , and the  _ Shannon _ . Kelly, his late daughter, and Shannon his late first wife. If Shannon had never been killed, he would have never married wife number 2 or 3. After his family died, he left the Marines, and started at NCIS. 

He went upstairs to his room, and went to bed, like he told Celeste, tomorrow was going to be a busy day, especially tomorrow, they focused on close combat training. 


	7. Second Day

**Chapter 6**

_ “Judge a man by his questions rather than by his answers.” -Voltaire _

**Celestina’s POV**

I woke up in a strange room, then I realized, I was in Gibbs house, I was a probationary agent with NCIS. After I stretched, I got out of the extremely comfortable bed, and put  _ The Hobbit _ on the nightstand, and I glazed at the time on the alarm clock, it was 6:45. Slipping on a pair of socks, I went to the bathroom, then I went back to my room, put on a pair of skinny jeans, black turtleneck, my docs, and my forest green bomber jacket. I also put on my holster, with the knife, and I put my silver Deathly Hallows pendant, so it rested on top of the turtleneck. By the time I was done getting ready, including putting my hair in a half french braid, and putting my credentials and phone into my pocket, it was 7:15. I also packed a small bag full of workout clothes, that included leggings, a tee-shirt, and a pair of yoga socks. 

I walked down the stairs, and saw Gibbs strapping on his gun. He passed me my gun, and I put it into my holster, he smiled at me. We went out the door, and got into the car. He drove to the nearest Starbucks, ran in, and came out a few minutes later, with a Venti Black Coffee and a Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, along with a pastry bag. Gibbs tossed the bag into my lap, and silently passed me my drink. In the bag, there was a chocolate chip muffin, and a breakfast sandwich. 

“Is the sandwich for you?” I asked, and he shook his head, so I split it in half, and gave him one half, while I ate the other half. He smirked at me, and ate his half, if only to make me happy. While he drove, I ate my muffin, and Gibbs drank his coffee. When we got to the office, he passed me a laptop that he had picked up at the front desk. We walked into the bullpen, and there was a desk with a desktop right beside Gibb’s desk. On the new desk there was a nameplate that read ‘Dr. Reid’. On seeing this, I smiled. 

I set my stuff at my new desk, and went down to Abby’s lab to look at the results that she had gotten after I left. On her table, there were Forensic reports, so I read over them. There was also the autopsy report, which concluded that the Sergeant had sexual intercourse before she was killed. The cause of death was  asphyxiation, but not with hands or any other tool, because there were no ligature marks, besides faint ones on her wrists, from being restrained. There was some unknown residue that Abby had not identified yet that was found around her mouth that had been hidden by the makeup. 

I looked at the residue under the microscope at the residue, to see that it was from tape, most likely Duck Tape. In a small notebook, I made note of this, and I ran the cotton swab that I had brushed over her lips and eyelids. There was DNA that wasn’t our victims on the lip cotton swab, so I started running a DNA analysis. I was so into what I was doing that I didn’t hear anyone come in.

“What are you doing?” I heard Gibbs say softly. 

“Oh, hi, I thought I would come down to read what Abby had done yesterday, I also read Ducky’s autopsy report. I have identified the residue that was around her mouth as the glue residue from Duct Tape, and I am now running the makeup that I swabbed yesterday, to see if I can get DNA,” I informed him. “Is that alright?” 

“Good job kiddo, I followed you out, and saw you come here, I also brought your drink,” He told me. I smiled and nodded my thanks. One of the machines beeped, and I looked to see that there was DNA on the lips swab. Ginning, I almost jumped for joy, and I ran the DNA through the government criminal database. “What are you running DNA through?”

“When someone gets arrested, they get their DNA swabbed, at least, you do now. Each state has a database, and I programmed it to run the DNA through each state’s database until it found a match,” I told Gibbs. He looked mildly impressed. 

“What state does it start with?” he asked, as he looked over my shoulder. 

“I set it up to start in Virginia, because we think our Sergeant was killed in Virginia, and then to go in alphabetical after, so the next state will be Washington state,” I told him, and Abby came bounding into the lab. 

“Gibbs, Celeste, good to see you guys, what are you doing?” she asked. Gibbs explained everything, and Abby looked impressed. The machine beeped, and I glanced at it. It read: Name: Riddle, Seth Age: 21 Birthday: 1/13/78 Race: White Arrested: 2000 Crime: Sexual Assault. 

“He fits our profile, let’s ask McGee if he has tracked down the people who are military rejects and have criminal records,” Gibbs stated, and he motioned me to follow him. I waved at Abby and went back upstairs. 

“McGee, does the name Seth Riddle come up on your list?” I asked the agent who looked at me stunted. He had probably not known I was there, and I had probably taken away his thunder. 

“Yes, how did you know?” he asked. 

“His DNA was left on the victim,” I told him. 

“So what does the dumpsite, the gag, and the restraints tell us about him?” Gibbs asked the team at large. 

“He’s kinky,” Tony tried to joke, but I kicked him in the balls. Gibbs smirked, and slapped the back of Tony’s head. 

“He doesn't want to be found?” Kate asked. Gibbs shook his head.

“He despises women, probably based off of the abuse he suffered as a child, from a female,” I told the team. Gibbs nodded approvingly at me. 

“How do you know that?” McGee asked. 

“My brother is a profiler with the FBI, and I have a PhD in degree,” I told him. 

“Why aren’t you with your brother?” Tony asked. 

“He is currently working on a serial killer case, and he doesn’t know that I am in DC. We normally call once a week, but he can’t talk this week, so I have until next week to think up something to tell him,” I told the team. They nodded. 

“Grab your gear, we are going to catch this son of a bitch,” Gibbs stated, and the older agents moved in unison, and I just followed Gibbs’ lead. 


	8. Finalizing the Case

**Chapter 8**

_ “Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.” -Sun Tzu _

**Celestina’s POV**

I sat down at my table, and put my crutches on the floor near the divider, after that, I put my head on my table, and started to think about my memories of this case, so I could write my report. It was pretty easy, I didn’t talk to anyone besides the suspect. I had already written my weapon discharge report. In my report, I described what I had done in the case, and I made sure to spell check, and grammar check. It took me about an hour to write my report, and I laid it on Gibb’s desk. Sitting back in my chair, I observed the other members of the team. Tony was throwing cheese balls in his mouth. Kate was running her hands through her hair, and she was writing her report. McGee was typing something on the computer. Gibbs was mysteriously missing. 

“Where’s Gibbs?” I asked. 

“Either getting coffee, MTAC, or talking to the director,” Tony responded before he caught another cheese ball in his mouth. 

“No offence, Tony, but you remind me of my old boyfriend, who had old fashioned thinking, and who acted extremely juvenile. He thought that the best way to get me to like him, was to be athletic,” I told Tony, who looked at me shocked. Kate giggled, and McGee smirked. I heard a quiet chuckle, that the rest of the team didn’t seem to hear. Gibbs was carrying a coffee and what looked like a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with extra whipped cream. 

“Who was this guy?” Tony asked. 

“A jerk named Ian. We dated for 5 weeks, and he told me he loved me in the first week,” I told Tony. He laughed, and Gibbs gave him a slap on the head. He then passed me Frappuccino, and started to read my report. After he was done, he read my weapon discharge report. 

“Good job, Celeste. You can go give it to Director Lance. He is up in MTAC,” He complimented me. 

“Do I have clearance to be in MTAC?” I asked, as I put my report into a backpack, and got my crutches ready.

“You do, it is the door on the wall that says MTAC,” He directed me. I nodded. Standing up, I walked up the stairs on my crutches, and walked into MTAC. Vance was sitting, watching the screen. 

“Director Vance, I have my report,” I told him, standing near where he was sitting. He patted the seat next to him, and I sat down, pulling my bag off my back, and handed him my report. The Director read both my reports, and nodded at me.

“Good job, Dr. Reid. This is very well detailed, and in-depth. I look forward to working with you, Celestina,” Vance told me. I smiled at him, stood up, and reached my hand out. He also stood up, and shook my hand.

“I am looking forward to working with you as well, Director Vance,” I told him, he smiled and nodded. I walked out on my crutches, and back down the stairs. Gibbs was at the bottom of the stairs, ready to help me if I needed it. I smiled at him, and hobbled to my table, and started to drink my Frappuccino. Gibbs smirked at me, and started cleaning his weapon, and I took my weapon out, and started cleaning my, following the way Gibbs was cleaning his. 

It took me fifteen minutes to clean it up to Gibbs’ standards. After I had completed that task, I checked my phone, and I saw I had a text from Spencer. 

**Spencer: Hey, we just caught our serial killer, but unfortunately, Garcia got shot, so we have another case to find out who shot her. I hope you are okay.**

**Celeste: I am fine, I have a nice job, and a place to stay, you go catch your serial killers. I love you Spencer!**

**Spencer: I love you too, little sis.**

“Hey Gibbs, how long is your spare room open to me?” I asked. He looked at me questioningly. “My brother caught his cannibal, but someone on their team got shot, and they have to catch the guy that shot her, so, I can’t tell Spencer that I work here yet. I have told him that I had a job and a place to stay.”

“As long as you need it, it is yours,” he replied. “You are a pleasure to host.”

“Thank you!” I replied, and smiled at my boss. He just smirked back at me. Tony walked over to my table, and passed me a burger, he also passed Gibbs, McGee, and Kate one each. Gibbs passed him a ten, and Tony nodded. I opened my burger, and it had Mayo, Ketchup, cheese, and bacon. “Tony, how did you know what I like on my burger?”

“I asked Gibbs, I think he profiled you,” Tony responded, and Gibbs looked proud of himself for a minute. I just smirked at him. The team dug into their food, and I smiled at the kinda domestic scene. 

If I was lucky, my bullet wound would scab over by tomorrow, and it would be totally healed within 10 days, I would probably be off my crutches by tomorrow. I was very lucky that it did not hit any bones, because at the speed that it was going, my femur would have been shattered. Considering, I was 15 meters from the guy, and he shot me with a 45 caliber colt. 

“Dinozzo, please tell me that, that is not your final report,” Gibb's voice broke me out of my stupor. 

“No boss, it is a rough draft, I am going to type my final report and print it,” Tony responded. Gibbs nodded, and he read McGee’s report, and nodded, and passed him the report, to go give to the director. He however, told Kate to go back and add more details. 

After about an hour more of working, or in my case, researching Navy and Marine things that I would need to know as a NCIS agent, Gibbs stood up, “Team, go home, get some rest, and you have this weekend off, after all, we have solved 5 cases this week,” he told the team. Tony instantly got up, and left, Kate was a little bit slower to leave, and so was McGee. Gibbs started to pack up, and so did I. We were the last agents of the MCRT to leave the bullpen. Five minutes later, we climbed into Gibbs’ car, and he drove to his home. 


	9. Getting The Guy

**Chapter 7**

_ “If you can’t explain it simply, you don’t understand it well enough.” -Albert Einstein _

**Gibb’s POV**

The five of us got into two cars, Kate and Celeste got into my car, while McGee and Tony drove together. I called Abby. “What is his address?” I asked her.

“666 6th Avenue, apartment 6,” Abby replied instantly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Celeste shudder a little bit. Our eyes met, and she shook her head, meaning that she would tell me later. We drove for two hours, me driving at 80mph. Celeste was going over the things she knew about our suspect, including name, height, weight, age, profile, and the rules of mine she knew. 

“Celeste, if you are satisfied, stop,” I told her. She blushed and nodded. We got to the apartment and I gathered my team. “I am on point, Celeste behind me, McGee, perimeter, Tony, watch both mine and Celeste’s back. Kate, be on watch at the door.” My team nodded, and we breached the building. I signaled for Celeste and I to breach the apartment, and for Tony to stay on guard. Both of them nodded, and we broke into apartment 6. Immediately there was gunfire. One hit Celeste in the fleshy part of her thigh, right above her knee; she returned fire, and shot Riddle in his shooting arm, and the knee. Riddle fell to the ground, and I put him in handcuffs. Tony came in, and read him his rights, all while picking Celeste up, and setting her back on her feet, with her arm around his shoulder. It felt good to see the other members of my team getting along with Celeste. I was kinda afraid that because she was so smart, the team would resent her, but no, Abby, McGee, and Tony welcomed her with open arms, Ducky liked her, and Kate, Kate didn’t really like her, because Celeste could profile better then Kate herself. 

“Are you alright, Celeste?” Tony asked, as we rode the elevator down to the ground floor, and walked back to the car. 

“I should be fine, it is a through and through, most that happened was it hit muscle, but if I can get a pair of shorts, I can treat it myself. Our pal though, if he ever wants to walk without support again, he might want surgery. My shot to his knee most likely shattered his patella, and my shot to his shoulder might be lodged in his scapula,” Celeste stated, as Tony helped her into my car, she nodded her thanks, and Tony also put Seth Riddle into the backseat of my car. Once Celeste was in the car, she got out some gauze and bandages, as well as some rubbing alcohol and scissors. With the scissors, she cut her jeans around the entry and exit wounds. After she was done with that, she took some of the gauze, and soaked in the alcohol, and cleaned both wounds. Next she put an ointment on them, put some gauze on them, then wrapped her thigh about ten times with the bandage, and she secured it with some duct tape. 

“Nice job, I wonder if Ducky will approve,” I speculated. She smirked at me, and I started the car, and we drove back to DC. 

“This whole thing seems hinky,” she commented. “He most likely killed our Sargent, and he fired his gun at me. I mean, if he didn’t kill Sargent Smith, then he can go to jail for attempting to murder a Federal Agent.”

“That is true,” I stated. 

After that, we were silent for the rest of the drive to NCIS headquarters, and I put Riddle into an Interrogation room, and then I took Celeste down to see Ducky. Ducky took a look at her wounds, and just nodded and smiled at Celeste. 

“You did an amazing job, Celeste. Both wounds are clean, and I guess you put an ointment on it?” he asked. 

“Yes, I cleaned both with rubbing alcohol, and used an ointment. Plus, pressure,” she replied. Ducky just smiled at her. “Gibbs, I don’t think I can do close combat training today, give me a week.” She joked with me. I smirked at her. 

“I want you in Interrogation with me,” I told her, she nodded, and grabbed a pair of folding crutches out of her backpack. “Where did you get those?” 

“I am always spraining my left ankle, so I carry them everywhere,” she replied. I smirked. Tony, Kate and McGee were in the observation room We walked to the Interrogation room, and I pulled out a chair for her, Celeste sat down, and pulled out a notebook and a pen. I sat next to her, and drank some coffee.

“You are the bitch who shot me,” Riddle snarled at Celeste. She just smirked and nodded. “If I ever have to walk again I will have to have surgery!”

“Yeah, and if you had been aiming, just a few inches up, and you could have killed me!” Celeste retorted. I set my files down, and pulled out a picture of Sargent Smith. 

“Do you recognize this woman?” I asked, Celeste studied his body language. Riddle looked left then right, trying to find a way out. “This is Sargent Samantha Smith United States Navy. Went missing 3 days ago, we found her body washed up on the shore yesterday, with your DNA on her face.” 

Riddle jumped up, and tried to run, but his knee was shot up, so he only fell out of his chair, and onto his injured shoulder. He screamed, and Celeste smirked. “You know what I think,” she calmly stated. She was good at this, I’d admit. “I think you wanted to date her, she rejected you, that would have been your trigger, and you gave her a date rape drug, raped her multiple times, and through her body into the ocean.” 

“No, I went on a date with her, I drugged her, raped her, then through her body into the ocean, after hitting her on the head with a shove, and raping her dead body a few times!” He screamed. Celeste and I both got up, and left the room. I left after Celeste to make sure he didn’t hurt her. 

“Out of all the things that could be wrong with him, I never thought of Necrophilia,” Celeste stated, as though she dealt with it on a daily basis.

“What would you know of Necrophilia?” I asked her. 

“My brother hunts the sickest and most deranged people in the world, Gibbs. He has investigated grave robberies where the whole body was taken. They found the body a few days later, covered in semen,” she calmly stated, and Tony, McGee, and Kate were just coming out of the observation room when she said that. Tony’s face looked horrified, Kate’s repulsed, and McGee looked like he was going to puke. 


	10. New Case

**Chapter 9**

_ “If you have an idea that you genuinely think is great, don’t let some idiot talk you out of it.” -Stan Lee _

**Gibbs’ POV**

I pulled into my driveway, and parked the car, and got out. Once I was out, I went over to Celeste’s side, and held out a hand to help her out. She took it and cast a grateful look in my direction, I smirked and nodded back to her. Helping her inside, I sat her down at the table, and came back with a cup of water. She smiled, and started to drink the water. Being shot, means that you have to increase your fluid intake. 

“We already ate, but I can fix you something if you are still hungry,” I told her. 

“No thank you, the burger was really filling,” she responded. I nodded, and helped her up the stairs, to her room. Legally, Celeste did not have a guardian, since her brother hadn't stepped in, and her father had abandoned her. If I wanted to, and I kinda did, I could petition for Guardianship over her, but that would involve lawyers, and after 2 divorces, I hate lawyers, but JAG was alright. 

“Hey, Gibbs, what is going to happen to me?” Celeste’s voice knocked me out of the daze I was in. 

“I am going to see if I can’t petition for guardianship over you, I wouldn’t mind even sharing custody with your brother, but since he is always away, that might be difficult,” I joked with her. 

“You would really become my guardian?” She asked. 

“Yes, I would. You are a good kid, with a good head on your shoulders. All you need is a little guidance, and to stay away from DiNozzo,” I replied. She wrapped her arms around me in response, then went into her room to prep herself for bed. I however went to my room, changed and went down to the basement, to work on my boat. The boat I was working on was my fourth such boat, I am going to name it “The Kelly” in honor of my late daughter. Once I was done with the major parts of my boats, I moved them to a local marina, where I finished them like putting a mast on the boat, and had someone put in a GPS, and a radio transmitter.

I finished the part of the boat I was working on, and I went back upstairs to my room. Monday we were most likely to get a new case. It seemed like either Navy personnel and Marines died all the time. We had cases on Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and every other major holiday. My team normally spends our holidays together, we eat dinner a lot of the time, at our desks, going over case reports, or just joking around.

**Timeskip**

I slept for about six hours Sunday night, and after I woke, I showered and dressed before I went down the stairs. Looking over at the couch, I see Celestina in a pair of jeans, combat boots, a tee-shirt, and a leather jacket. She was reading, with a pair of glasses on. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she had a pair of stud earrings in. Celeste also had a bottle of water next to her, and I just smiled at her form, now that I was really looking at her, I saw that she was asleep.

“Celeste,” I gently shook her. She jumped, and looked like she was getting ready to pull out her knife. “Easy, it is just me.”

“Oh, hey Gibbs, I’m ready to go, I just need my SIG,” she told me, while she stood up. I walked over to my gun safe, and pulled out four guns, and three holsters, two of the guns were NCIS issued SIGs, the other ones, one of them was a Smith and Wesson model 37 Snub Nose Revolver, the other was a Glock 42. There were 2 SIG holsters, and an ankle holster for my revolver. 

“What kind of holster do you want for your backup?” I asked Celeste. 

“What kinds of holsters are there?” She asked. 

“There is an ankle holster, a drop thigh holster, a shoulder holster, and an inside the waistband holster,” I informed her, as we climbed into my charger. 

“I think that an inside the waistband holster would work better for me,” She told me. “It is better for running, and it is concealed.”

“Ok, Christmas is in a couple of weeks, so that will be one of your gifts,” I told her. She smiled at me, and nodded in thanks. “For the next couple of weeks, you will stick to me, my job is to teach you how to be an agent.” 

“Yes Gibbs,” she responded. I nodded, and pulled into a coffee shop, I ordered a large black coffee, a large vanilla milkshake, and a chocolate chip muffin. I passed her the milkshake and the muffin. “Thanks.” I nodded. 

We pulled into the parking lot, and walked into work. DiNozzo was napping at his desk, Kate was organizing her stuff, and McGee was typing on his computer. I settled into my desk, and Celeste, without the crutches, settled at her table beside me. When she is promoted to ‘Special’ agent she will most likely get a desk in between me and Kate, or between DiNozzo and McGee. 

“Are you already healed?” McGee asked Celeste. 

“For the most part, I just have two gnarly scabs, but I still have a light bandage wrapping it,” Celeste replied, and started to look at some ships in the US Navy, to research the types of ships. My phone rang.

“Gibbs,” I answered.

“It’s Stan, I have a problem on the Eisenhower. Three sailors and one Petty Officer have dropped dead. Your team was specifically requested by my top subject,” Stan stated. 

“ Expect us in three to six hours,” I replied.

“Thanks, boss,” Stan replied gratefully. I hung up, and stood up. 

“Grab your gear,” I stated to my team. Everyone grabbed their bags.

“Where are we going?” DiNozzo asked. 

“Eisenhower, we have sailors dropping like flies, and Stan’s prime suspect has requested us,” I told my team. 

“Who is his prime suspect?” Celeste asked, as the elevator doors shut.

“The doctor on the ship. Captain Flight Surgeon, Dr. Genevieve White,” I stated. 


End file.
